


What Can I Say?

by Sailor_Rae



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Nathan, F/M, GOD HELP US, I'm Going to Hell, Nathan gets jealous easily, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Rae/pseuds/Sailor_Rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut and that is all.</p><p>Maybe there'll eventually be cute fluffy couple stuff down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6 AM and I'm sinning.
> 
> Hey guys, this is my first time writing smut, so if it's shit I'm sorry.
> 
> I don't honestly know where I'm gonna go with this, but we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy, you sick bastards.

Nathan slammed Max back into his door, devouring her mouth.

Max pushed him back, "Nathan, please.." she whined.

She was terrified that someone was going to see them. They were already breaking several rules, such as being out after curfew, Max being in the boys dormitories, oh yeah, and having sex.

Nathan had trailed his way down Max's long neck, suckling bruises as he made his way down to her collarbone, where he lightly nipped at it.

Max actually moaned out loud, and immediately regretted it.

"Nathan," she punched his shoulder back now, "Can you please just get this door open so I can fuck you in peace?!"

Nathan pulled away, chuckling while he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Max Caulfield, I didn't know you had that kind of language in you." he said, smirking at her.

"Can you just open the door, I don't need everyone knowing that I'm sneaking into Nathan Prescott's room after dark.." she huffed.

 

Nathan had opened the door and quickly pulled Max inside, slamming her against the door once again.

What can I say? The boy liked being dominant.

He pinned Max's hands above her head, and pressed his thigh between her legs, grinding up.

Max's gasped, as Nathan whispered harshly into her ear, "Everyone better fucking know that you're _here_. That you're _mine!_ "

He ground his erection against her.

Max was so aroused she couldn't even form a sentence, all she could do was just mumble out a string of "oh, god", and "oh, fuck me".

Nathan let her arms go and trailed his hands down her body as he kissed her deeply. He ran his hands across her breasts, around her hips, and over her ass. When he reached the back of her thighs he lifted her up and pressed her even harder into the door.

 

Max looped her arms around the back of his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair as she sucked on his tongue.

This caused Nathan's hips to jerk forward and slam right into her. She broke the kiss and moaned, tugging on his hair.

Nathan slammed his hips forward again, grinding into her this time.

Max bit down on his neck, marking him so no other girls would even think of trying take what was hers.

 

As much as Nathan was protective and jealous over Max, she felt the same way about him. Only she didn't threaten every girl who ever looked at him. No, she claimed him in small ways, like wearing his jacket, and marking him like she was now.

Max bit Nathan's ear and pulled, eliciting a moan from him.

She pulled him even closer and whispered in his ear,

"Nathan, can you please bend me over and fuck my brains out now?"

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors, well shit.
> 
> And don't worry there will be more smutty-ness to come!


End file.
